Written in the Eyes
by UnincredibleGirl
Summary: A heartbroken Santana is looking for a new beginning after suffering a harsh break-up, whilst a newly liberated Quinn finds herself volunteering at an old folks home and meeting an odd character that just might lead her to the love of her life. AU Quinntana Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello again! I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me with the completion of Coffee, but sadly you were mistaken as here I am again with unsurprisingly yet ****_another _****Quinntana FanFiction. (I just can't help myself). I'm not sure how long this will be but I've the idea of two separate One Shots in my head for a while when I suddenly had a genuine light bulb moment of joining them together. Currently I have the first 3-4 chapters thought out but I'm always open to suggestions because I'm not as imaginative as my dear old family give me credit for. ****_Sigh. _****Anyhoo, I hope you like this opening chapter.**

**-Emily.**

Chapter 1: Died In Your Eyes

_There's a silence in the air tonight  
There's a secret we can't hide behind no more_

Santana stood in shock, her eyes trained on her girlfriend in front of her with her mouth wide open unable to process the words that she had just heard. The apartment was so quiet you could hear a pin drop from a mile away, although inside the Latina's head was chaos as Santana's thoughts replayed the words that had left the mouth of the blonde in front of her.

_'I've been cheating on you.'_

Not '_I cheat__**ed **__on you' _but cheat**ing. **Plural. Meaning more than once which Santana just couldn't deal with as she felt a crushing pain in her chest threatening to topple her. Maybe if it had been once they could get through this, but something had obviously driven her girlfriend in to someone else's bed over and over again. It was like tiny little dwarves were mining through her lungs in an attempt to puncture her heart that was beating at an erratic rhythm threatening to burst out of her chest like in _Alien. _Santana cringes, now is not the time to think of that film, though it seems less gory and scary than the tension that is building between them, like the crescendo in a symphony, and the couples emotions are the instruments.

"How long?" Her voice was calm, scarily so. She doesn't know if she actually want to know, it just seems like she only question her brain can process right now.

"San-"

"How long Brittany? How long have you been fucking someone that wasn't me?" it was harsh, but she was having trouble reeling in her anger and masking her devastation. Said blonde looked down, not able to look in to the poorly masked heartbreak in Santana's eyes. She couldn't believe what she'd done, what she'd been _doing _behind the Latina's back, but it was as if she was on autopilot each time, going through the motions and checking out emotionally because she knew she'd break if she felt something. Because sex is always better with feelings but she didn't want to, and now she sounds like High School Santana. Looking up she makes eye contact with deep brown irises that for once were piercing though her icy blue eyes.

"Five months." She whispered, though to the Latina it was like she had just yelled in her face, shattering her eardrums along with her heart.

"Five months... _Five months!" _her voice was loud and piercing, her face a mix between incredulous and knowing because she remembers the change that had her questioning their relationship all those months ago. The change that was now obviously the first time Brittany _fucked _someone else and then came home to sleep in the same bed as her as if nothing had ever happened. But something had happened, and Santana knew, she just didn't know _what _it was exactly. Her anger was currently overriding her hurt. "How could you dos this?" she asked, an accusing tone in her voice. Brittany was unable to answer, feeling herself drowning in guilt and shame. If Santana was honest she knew what went unsaid in the silence. She didn't know how to fix this, or if she even wanted to.

They had been hiding their true feelings for at least a year, hiding behind their "love" hoping it would be enough for them to pull through, but now the secret was out, plain and simple for either of them to make the next move. No more hiding. No more pretending that everything was okay and that they were just as in love with each other as they were in High School. It was obvious what had happened, they had somehow though the years fallen out of love as quickly as they had fallen in to it.

_There's a distance we don't dare to go  
And a million things that I don't wanna know_

The distance between them literally was 2 and a half feet, but romantically? Too much. Neither of them had dared in the past to confront this change in their relationship and to try and mend things between them, to find out where everything went wrong. However neither of them dared to let the other go, too scared of being alone after a 7 year relationship that lasted through half of High School and their college years in LA then uprooting to the Big City, commonly known as New York for Brittany to begin her own dance studio and make a name for herself as a dancer and choreographer and for Santana to get a job at a record company to work her way up through the ranks to finally become a music producer.

But now Brittany had dropped a bomb on their relationship, shattering it in to billions of pieces, and would probably reveal a whole lot of details and a million things that Santana just doesn't want to know. It would hurt too much. She just doesn't know what to do.

"San?" Brittany asks quietly, her voice is cautious. Santana just looks in her direction, not giving a verbal response. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Santana scoffs and shakes her head. "I _do _love you." Brittany takes her silence as invitation to step closer and places her hands on the other girl's hips. When Santana doesn't move or show any sign of reluctance the blonde leans in to capture her lips and Santana kisses her back more out of instinct and habit.

_Your hands start undressing me  
Your lips won't stop kissing me  
I hear you say you love me_

Santana lies on the bed with Brittany's half naked form on top of her removing her clothing whilst placing kisses on the flesh that is exposed before coming up to kiss Santana fully on the lips before trailing kisses along her jaw and begins nibbling on her ear.

"I love you." She whispers in Santana's ear causing a silent tear to escape the brunette's eye.

_But baby, you're lying, lying  
I see the truth you're hiding, hiding_

She knows it's a lie, if she did she wouldn't have spread her legs for someone else for _five fucking months._ She sees the truth in Brittany's eyes. Although she loves her she's not _in love _with her anymore and she wants out. And honestly, she does too.

_Before I start crying, crying  
Give a reason for trying, trying  
The one thing that keeps me alive, I  
Just died in your eyes, eyes_

Santana's trying to stay strong as Brittany moves on top of her, kissing and touching her, both their moans heard and a cramp forming in her forearm. She can feel the tears forming in her eyes and wills them not to fall, she wishes Brittany would give her a reason for this not to be their last time, to keep trying, one last plea for her, for them. But the finality of everything is something that is all too clear in both their actions. Everything was coming to an end. It's unfixable.

The one thing that had kept Santana alive and going these past years was the love she saw in Brittany's eyes. But now the light has simmered over time and has finally disappeared and Santana feels like she's dying when she makes eye contact with the blonde. She's dying in her eyes, the love is gone and the facade they've kept is finally crumbling down, and Santana finds it hard for her walls not to crumble too.

_From the window I've been looking through  
I have seen the end of me and you, oh, oh  
And it's not about who's right or wrong  
When you wake up in the morning, I'll be gone_

When Santana used to look in to the window of her future she'd always imagined it with Brittany by her side, but that was in High School and she was already living in that future. Recently though, it had been hard to think of her future and somehow fit Brittany in to it. Now she definitely knows there is no future with the blonde. As friends maybe, and that's a big maybe, but most certainly not lovers. She's seen the end, hell; she's experiencing it right now as she and Brittany let out screams of pleasure as they come down from their highs, the blonde flopping down on to the bed beside Santana. Brittany places a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips and the finality of it comes crashing down on the Latina.

Brittany soon succumbs to sleep while the brunette is wide awake next to her contemplating her next move. Slowly she gets up from the bed as to not wake the person next to her. She puts on the clothes that were strewn on the floor and goes over to her closet and removes some suitcases for her to put her belongings in. She begins to haphazardly throw clothes in to a suitcase, not bothering to fold anything seeing as she's hoping to leave as soon as possible.

As she's packing she's thinking of tonight's events and knows no matter how much she wants to be mad at Brittany, she can't. There's no point trying to pin the blame on each other because they're both at fault (One more than the other but who's counting?). Santana is guilty of being neglectful and more focused on her work than her girlfriend. She realises how a this last time was the first time they'd slept together in two months, and even before that it had either been a quickie before work or during their lunch breaks. There was no love making, just fucking. And Brittany had been at fault for seeking pleasure elsewhere. _None of this matters_, she thinks shaking her head and going back to packing because she'll be gone in the morning, long before the dancer wakes up.

_My hopes, my dreams, all I believe  
Just died, died, just died in your eyes, eyes  
Baby, and all I know is what matters most  
Just died, died, just died in your eyes, eyes_

All the hopes and dreams she had of their future have been demolished by one simple statement, they're all gone and nothing can ever repair them. Her and Brittany, it's all she's ever known, they've been joined at the hip since they were toddlers and basically inseparable. But all that died the moment the love died in their eyes.

Santana moves through the kitchen, bathroom and living room picking things that are hers and packing them away in one of her suitcases. It's been an hour since she started packing and she looks over to a clock that reads _01:13. _None of her friends would be up and she doesn't want to wake them so she decides she'll leave her stuff in her car for tonight and check in to a hotel for a couple of nights while she sorts everything out. It's lucky she doesn't have to work in the morning seeing as it's a Sunday because she doesn't know how she'd cope.

She makes one last sweep of the apartment, picking up a few things she'd overlooked before writing a quick note that's more like a short letter to Brittany and carefully leaving it on the pillow so the blonde would find it easily in the morning, though, if she looked at the apartment she wouldn't have to read the note seeing as Santana's actions spoke loud and clear. She's gone and not coming back.

Standing in the doorway she looks at the apartment and notices it looks a little empty with the removal of her belongings. With one last breath she heads over to the front door and grabs her suitcases ready to leave when she remembers one thing. Leaving them outside in the hall she steps back in to the apartment and goes to the kitchen. Once there she reaches in to her pocket for her keys before taking one off and leaving it on the counter, heaving a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. With that she leaves, the door barely slamming in her wake.

_There's a silence in the air tonight  
There's a secret we can't hide behind no more._

**Song lyrics used throughout chapter: 'Died in Your Eyes' by The Saturdays (Version/Cover).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, feel free to leave a review and any suggestions of something you would like to see in possible future chapters. I have to be honest and say I wouldn't have the idea for this chapter if it wasn't for a story I heard on the radio a while ago, so thank you random person, I owe you one. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Emily.**

Chapter 2: Olivia

Quinn picked up her pace as she tugged her coat tighter around her body as the rain poured down heavily on her shoulders. She would be running if not for the fact that her back had been playing up for the past week, making it that much harder to walk at a faster pace than usual. Still, she powered through, not wanting the rain to soak though her coat more than it already had.

It was mid November and the nights had been drawing in, and this particular Tuesday evening was damp and dreary, the black clouds looming ominously in the sky, a clear sign of the oncoming storm that had unsurprisingly _not _been forecast by the ever reliable weather reporters. Alas, Quinn wouldn't let this bring her down as she finally reached her destination, _Sunnyside Home for the Elderly._

After graduating from NYU with a degree in Psychology, and a minor in Social Care, Quinn had found herself stuck in a rut of knowing _what _she wanted to do, which was help people somehow, she just didn't know _how _she was going to do that. When she'd gone to her former Psych professor with her dilemma they'd simply told her that she should do some voluntary work at care homes, hospices, and food banks, just to get some experience for future reference. That also gave her the satisfaction of making her CV more colourful and also having the satisfaction of helping people and making a difference. '_Be the change you want to see in the world', _that had been her mantra ever since her older sister had mentioned it to her at the ripe age of 7. That is also what had led her on this course to give back, that, and to repay the doctors and nurses that had saved her life when she'd gotten in to a car accident when she was 17 years old.

Stepping in to the building she headed straight for the reception desk where she's met with a kind looking young woman who looks around her age, whose name tag reads _Marley. _Her long chestnut hair cascades over her shoulders in waves, her eyes are an icy yet kind shade of blue, and her smile is shy but welcoming.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray; I was told you needed some volunteers?" Marley's eyes lit up a little as her smile widened ever so slightly.

"Yes, that's right." She said enthusiastically. "If you don't mind waiting in the area over in the corner one of the carers will be with you in a minute just to give you a small run-through."

"No problem." Quinn replied walking over to the small furnished area in the corner of the lobby. As she sat down she saw Marley on the phone and could hear her asking for someone to come and meet Quinn. Looking around she took note of the pale yellow walls that gave off a calm vibe without sucking the life out of the room. She guessed they were meant to be ironic seeing as this place was called _Sunnyside, _or they just thought it was fitting. There was a rectangular coffee table in front of her with a number of gossip magazines strewn haphazardly across its surface. Quinn didn't really enjoy reading those kinds of magazines or blogs online that liked to ruin celebrities' careers and invade their privacy, but there was one cover that caught her eye.

_**Brittana is no more? **_

_Rumour has it that Miss Pierce has been having an affair behind successful music producer girlfriend Santana Lopez's back with fellow dancer and choreographer Mike Chang. Our source..._

Quinn rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue at the "article", she really didn't have the patience for slimy reporters who take joy in rubbing in other people's misfortunes, mix that with her intolerance for adulterers, and you have a big pile of _Get a fucking life you sleaze. _Quinn shook her head trying to clear her head of thoughts of her father and the tattooed bimbo he'd been banging behind her mother's back for months and eventually impregnated and ditched when she was in High School. She hasn't heard from him since. Not that she cared; he was a controlling asshole who wasn't afraid to point out everyone else's imperfections and to preach how everyone else was a sinner with his warped view on what it meant to be a good Christian. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Quinn cleared her mind of any thoughts of him. When she opened her eyes she saw a smiling woman dressed in pink scrubs approach her. Not forgetting the manners that had been engrained in her since she was old enough to walk and talk, Quinn rose from her seat and reached her hand out for the other woman to shake.

"Hi, you must be Quinn." The woman said whilst shaking her hand before introducing herself. "My name's Mercedes, so what brings you to Sunnyside?..."

They held a brief conversation before Mercedes took Quinn on a short tour of the building and informing her of what she'd be doing and the different schedules they had at Sunnyside. On the ground floor they had the lounge where most of the elderly people would spend their day. There was also a small room that held a ping pong table and other tables that had different board games elected to each one. The third room was a dining area with the kitchen attached to it. There Quinn met the kitchen staff; Sam Evans, a tall muscular blond man with sea green eyes, he was the chef, Tina Cohen-Chang, a short Asian girl who had one of the kindest smiles Quinn had ever seen, and Blaine Anderson, who had _way _to much gel in his hair to be working in a kitchen where it could light on fire at any second. They both helped with prep and serving. The other levels of the building just held the different rooms that the occupants stayed in.

Mercedes informed Quinn that she would mainly be in the lounge and 'games room', she used that term loosely, to talk to and entertain the elderly. It was there she was introduced to Artie Abrams, a kind of geeky looking man in a wheelchair who provided some musical entertainment in the form of Jazz, seeing as it was calming music and wouldn't disturb or shatter any eardrums. Quinn was in the middle of a conversation with Artie when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a star struck old Latino whose dark eyes were wide and mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

"You came back." His gravelly voice was just above a whisper as if he was scared Quinn would vanish at any given moment. Confused the blonde replied.

"I'm sorry?" The old man didn't reply, just grabbed her left hand with both of his and held it to his chest. There were tears forming in his eyes as they bore in to Quinn's.

"My Olivia, my sweet, sweet Olivia." He kissed her hand. "You came back." His eyes were filled with wonder and if Quinn wasn't mistaken, happiness as he pulled her in to a hug. Quinn's arms stayed glued to her side due to the shock of this encounter. "I knew you would come back." His voice was still a whisper but less hoarse, it was deep and he had a thick Spanish accent. When he pulled back Quinn was looking around for someone to clear things up or to help her when she saw Tina approaching. Leaning in closely to the blonde's ear she whispered;

"That's Antonio Lopez; he's in his mid to late 80's, a war veteran and has Alzheimer's, just go along with it." With a reassuring squeeze to Quinn's shoulder she left the blonde and the old Latino. Clearing her throat and putting on a smile Quinn said.

"Yeah, I told you I would." Antonio's expression lit up like a child's face on Christmas morning and he pulled her in for another tight hug that she soon returned, albeit uncomfortably.

"Come dance with me." Antonio said pulling a panicked Quinn along with him because she didn't know how to dance. She turned to Artie, who just shrugged and adjusted the mic in front of the black and white keys as he began to play something on the piano. She turned back to Antonio who had a firm grasp on her left hand with his right and held it at shoulder level, and his left hand on her waist. Slowly she placed her hand on his shoulder and to the best of her ability tried to follow the dance she was being lead by Antonio. "I've missed you so much my dearest Olivia." He whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too." Her voice was surprisingly soft when she replied. They danced for a few minutes before Quinn tripped and accidentally stood on Antonio's foot. She blushed furiously while the Latino just had a fond smile on his face, his eyes alight conveying his jovial mood.

"Did you forget how to dance mi amor?" He asked amusedly. Quinn just shook her head and laughed despite her embarrassment.

"It looks like I have huh?" Antonio just smiled and they continued to dance until it was time for Quinn to leave.

As she was heading towards the lobby she felt a hand grasp her wrist. It was Tony, as had the Latino told her to call him. He had a grave expression on his face and an unmistakable sadness in his eyes that tugged at Quinn's heart strings.

"You'll be back won't you?" There was desperation in his voice as his grip became tighter. Quinn nodded and replied.

"Of course." Relief washed over his features and the sadness left his eyes. "Who else is gonna teach me how to dance again?" She said with a wink and Antonio laughed loudly whilst nodding his head. He let go of Quinn's hand and headed towards a nurse that had been calling him. Quinn just looked on in bewilderment, she was definitely coming back.

Santana groaned as she rolled over in bed to turn off her alarm that had been set for 10 am. She needed to get up, showered, and dressed because she would be taking her Abuelo out for lunch like she had been doing every Wednesday for the past year since she'd moved to New York. It had been near two weeks since she'd left Brittany and the tabloids were having a field day with their split and the rumour mill just kept going.

So far she hadn't confronted any of the rumours or released a statement, and she's also stayed away from any and all social media platforms.

She knew something like this would happen sooner or later because regardless of the love they had for each other, they just weren't _in _love anymore, and as sad as that is that's just how life goes. Sadly, sometimes life just doesn't turn out how you expected it to. Sighing, Santana flung the covers off of her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way to the en-suite bathroom.

When she'd left her apartment with all she managed to pack that night she had stayed at a hotel a few blocks away for a couple of nights before she got her assistant, an eager to please Kitty Wilde, to search for apartment listings for her that she would be able to move in to as soon as possible. She wasn't looking for much just that it wasn't like the studio she and Brittany had had during college where she had room dividers instead of proper walls. It was basically one big room with a bathroom. When she'd found the perfect place; 2 bedroom, 2 bath, fully furbished living room and kitchen with dining area, she moved in a couple of days ago with the small amount of belongings she had with her, luckily enough the apartment was fully furbished so she was in no trouble of having to go back to her old flat and risk a confrontation with Brittany. Although if she was honest, she really did miss her coffee machine that she had to leave behind.

The apartment's size and dark decor really suited Santana.

After spending a good hour and three quarters showering and getting herself dressed she saw that it was time to leave to meet her grandfather. Grabbing her purse phone and keys she left the apartment.

It was a twenty minute drive to the retirement home her Abuelo stayed at and when she arrived she rolled her eyes, like she did every week, at the name, _Sunnyside. Sunny my ass, _she thought as she parked her car and exited it, locking it on her way to the building.

Walking through the doors she gave a short wave to Marley at the reception desk and made her way straight through to the lounge that smelled like a mix of lemon and mothballs. She saw her grandfather in the corner staring off in to space with a glazed expression upon his face. With an eyebrow quirked she tapped on his shoulder to garner hi attention. His eyes snapped to hers and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Santanita!"

"Hola Abuelo." She said and leaned down for a hug before grabbing a nearby chair to sit across from him. "How have you been?"

"Mejor que nunca mi nieta." He replied, his voice slightly wistful with an air of unmistakable happiness.

"Really?" she questioned, raising a sceptical eyebrow. Her Abuelo nodded, his features softening and a warm smile on his lips. Quietly, almost too quiet for Santana to hear he said,

"She came back." The Latina tilted her head to the side.

"Who Abuelo?"

"Olivia, she said she'd come back and she did." Santana frowned, she knew who Olivia was, and she was her abuelo's first and only true love. They'd met at a dance during the final years of the Second World War. It was 1944 and her Abuelo was 19 years of age, he was a soldier, while Olivia, a 22 year old nurse from Manchester in Northern England with sun kissed blonde hair, hazel-brown eyes and a fair complexion, had been a nurse. They'd both been stationed in London, England before they would be shipped off to areas in Europe like France to do their duty in the battle against the Germans. They had met at a dance held every Friday night for anyone who was lending their services to their Country. Tony had shyly asked Olivia to dance, who agreed with a saucy wink and a cheeky smile, and they'd hit it off immediately and once the dance had come to an end they'd talked for the rest of the night until morning. For the next two months they would spend as much time together and they soon fell truly, madly, deeply in love. It was hard when they found out they wouldn't be shipped off together, but they knew the chances of that actually happening were slim to none. They'd each made a promise to come back and meet at the dance where their love began once the war had ended. Only, Tony was the only one there that late May evening, and one of her friends had come up to him wearing an expression that told him all he needed to know. Olivia was dead.

It had taken years for him to get over her and to meet Santana's abuela, Alma Hernandez. While he did love her, Olivia would always be in his heart, as brief as their time together was he would always love her, and Alma knew and respected this. She too had lost the love of her life when he'd been shipped off to battle and killed in action.

Santana from a young age would listen as her Abuelo would recount tales from the war and would find herself wondering if she'd ever find her own Olivia that she would love and be loved in return.

"Really?" She asked, appeasing her abuelo's obvious confusion, she knew it was impossible for Olivia to have come back, but she knew how confused her grandfather was getting lately. His Alzheimer's was getting worse but this was the happiest she'd seen him since her abuela died three years ago so she would indulge him and his story of whoever this Olivia lookalike was.

"Si nieta, she was as beautiful as ever, her dancing was a little rusty though." He chuckled and Santana grinned at his joy. "We danced until she had to go again." His features darkened slightly. "But she promised she'd be back." His eyes were hopeful and it filled Santana's heart with happiness and despair.

"How about you let me take you out to lunch and then you can tell me all about your time with Olivia?" she asked helping him up and looping her arm through his to guide him to the main doors. "Bye Marley, I'll be back in an hour or two." She called behind her.

"See you guys later." Marley shouted back.

* * *

When Santana got back to her apartment later that afternoon she flopped on to her bed and pulled out her phone, finally giving in and logging on to her Twitter. She was instantly bombarded with notifications from fans, some in support, some in confusion, and others typically asking what happened. There were a few tweets from blogs and online magazines and a link to one online gossip magazine caught her eye. Clicking on it she read the headline;

_**Brittana is no more? **_

_Rumour has it that Miss Pierce..._

She clicked off of it straight away. _How do they know what happened? Has Brittany said something? _She thought. What should she have expected? Of course someone blabbed, they were relatively well known people. Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose she took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to just shake everything off, including the oncoming headache. Focusing instead on how her Abuelo was practically glowing at lunch today after his encounter worth "Olivia". She didn't know who this girl was but if she ever met her she'd be sure to thank her for bringing the light back in to her grandfather's eyes and the fire back to his soul. Finally feeling relaxed Santana soon fell asleep even though it was 3 in the afternoon, but she'd been having trouble sleeping lately, well, sleeping _alone, _but who could blame her?


	3. Chapter 3

**My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. This chapter was a little hard to write for personal reasons and that I've had a serious case of writer's (If you could call me that.) block. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy and before anyone asks, Quinn and Santana don't meet ****_this _****chapter, but they might in the next, you never know ;). Have a wonderful day! ****J**

**-Emily.**

Chapter 3: The Fox and the Milk

Today, for lack of a better term, sucked in Santana's opinion. She'd had her fair share of crappy days laden with misfortunes, mishaps, and misdemeanours with the peoples she deals with in her line of work. Like all starts to a bad day, Santana had woken up late for work and upon scrolling through her messages and missed calls she saw that her boss had left a voicemail citing that Ryan Beatty, and up and coming musical act that they'd discovered on YouTube (seeing as that's how everyone is discovered nowadays), had failed to sign to their label in time and had been poached to a different label. Not only that, but she'd received a call from Kitty saying that Brittany has been trying to get in touch over an interview about their break-up, and from what Santana could tell, it was to clear Brittany's name because after this scandal the public had dubbed her a 'Cheater', which is true, but she'd lost nearly a quarter of her fan base. Not that Santana cared. She'd told Kitty to tell Brittany to go stuff herself seeing as this was her own fault and Santana would have no part in it.

So, in an attempt to better her terrible day she'd opted to go visit her grandpapi at the home to brighten her spirits. She loved hearing the stories he would tell her of his childhood and growing up and about his first job, even if she'd heard them all before due to her abuelo's mental state. But she'd never want him to stop; she loved seeing the sparkle in his eyes when he would tell her these stories that are just so precious, even if there's nothing really special about them. But they're special to _him _and that's all that matters.

When she got to the home she was about to walk straight in to the lounge where her grandfather usually was when she was stopped by Marley, who didn't have the kind smile on her face that she usually wore instead she had a slight frown. That was Santana's first clue that something was wrong.

"Hey Santana." Clue number two, her voice wasn't as chipper, it was slightly reserved. "Could I have a word real quick?" Number three. Having "a word" was never a good sign.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" she tried to keep her voice level; she knew could easily go wrong with her Abuelo because of his Alzheimer's. He could get sick easily, or confused to the extent that he panics so much he needs to be sedated and kept under watch by the nurses until he got better.

"It's about Tony." _Bingo. _"He, uh, he hasn't been eating properly, only having a few bites of every meal we've given him for the past few days. It's nothing too serious, we see this all the time with people like your grandfather, it's just a type of _episode _he gets from time to time. Although, I think a visit from you should do him some good." Marley smiled slightly at the end of her explanation while Santana just nodded her head slightly to signal that she was following and understood what was going on. Marley's smile turned to a curious gaze. "Not to sound rude but it's Monday today and you usually just visit every Wednesday... What I'm trying to ask is what you're doing here?"

"I was just having a bad day and I just felt like listening to one of Abuelo's stories, well, if he's up to telling one." Santana replied, she received a nod in return.

"I'm sure he will be. Okay, well he's up in his room at the minute; he hasn't felt like leaving it today. Go right up."

"Thanks."

As Marley went back to the front desk Santana made her way slowly to her Abuelo's room which was one the third floor. Luckily for her old folks' homes had elevators.

When she arrived at his room she saw that the door was open with her grandfather sitting in an armchair by the window overlooking the small patch of garden that was behind the building. His room wasn't much, jus the standard bed, dresser, nightstand, and some furniture. She knocked lightly on the door as to not startle her grandfather and entered the room. Her Abuelo didn't look up so she went to get the chair that sat in the corner and pulled it up so it was adjacent her grandfather. When she sat down her Abuelo looked up and she stared into eyes that were so similar to her own, his eyes were like dark roasted coffee beans that had slightly glazed over. He held her gaze, his eyes clearing and the corners of his mouth twitching upward as if he was finally recognising who was sat in front of him. Santana smiled back in relief that he hadn't forgotten who she was. It was one of her greatest fears that one day she'd go to visit him and he'd look at her with clouded eyes, not remembering who she was. She knew it could happen, she'd done her research, she knew that the minute he was diagnosed that things would go downhill. Slowly at first until he spirals out of control and she'd be left with saying a tearful goodbye to a man who wouldn't know her name.

When he had a good day, that's when Santana had a good day because she was allowed one more day with the man she'd grown up with, not the shell of his former self that her could be on his worst days, only now those days were few and far between as he'd begun to call her by her mother's name with such conviction and belief that _she _was the one talking to him and it broke her heart. It really did, chipping away each time he failed to call her the correct name, but it wasn't his fault, she knew that, only that knowledge doesn't make it hurt any less. She'd soon be forgotten and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Maribel." He whispered. Santana felt her heart clench and her mouth dry. She swallowed the lump in her throat before softly shaking her head.

"No Abuelo, it's Santana." He looked confused and Santana began to panic that the time had finally come, that is until his smile brightened.

"Oh dios, you just look so much like your mother mi nieta." Santana smiled as relief coursed through her veins.

"So what do you want to do today?"

* * *

They'd been in the middle of a game of checkers when her grandfather stopped playing and just looked at her with a fond smile on his face.

"Did I ever tell you the story about the fox?" He asked, his eyes alight with nostalgia.

_Yes. _"No." She answered. His mouth broke out in a wide grin as he began to retell the tale.

"I was just a young boy, around 6 or 7, your great grandparents and I lived in this nice little town in...in..." He frowned, trying to remember, Santana looked on, worried until her Abuelo just shook his head. "That bit's not important. Anyway, we used to leave an empty jug outside out front door every night so the milk man would fill it up every morning. We used to keep this plate or something on top of it to keep the pests away and it worked for a while until my mami would go get the milk in the morning and see it was only just over half full. She let it go for awhile because she just thought the milk man was cheating us out of our milk. So one morning she confronted him and he swore blind that he filled up that jug. They were both confused and so one day my mother got up before the milk man and waited behind some bushes to keep an eye on the just. When he came and went she saw that the jug was full and just when she was about to head inside she saw this fox come right up to the jug, move the plate out of the way and started drinking the milk and somehow nudged the plate back." He finished his story with a reminiscent smile on his face. She'd heard this story countless times before but like each time she pretended to remain clueless and asked, like she always did:

"So what did she do after that?"

"She left a bowl out next to the jug for the milk man to fill up as well and we never went without a full jug of milk again."

Santana stayed for a little while after that before she left with promises that her Abuelo would eat all of his dinner. If there's anything she'd noticed aside from his diminishing mental state, it was that he had lost weight and looked more fragile. It was hard but she'd cherish every moment she has with him.

* * *

Quinn raced down the street, eager to get to Sunnyside and to see Tony. She'd been visiting him for a couple of weeks now, dancing, talking, and playing checkers. He really was a fascinating man. She'd learned a lot about his late parents, his children and grandchildren, his childhood through to adulthood and what it was like for him during the war. Whenever he asked _her, _as in Olivia, she struggled to come up with answers and would more often than not change the subject in fear of saying the wrong thing and being the one to destroy Mr. Lopez's happiness. No. She couldn't, _wouldn't _do that.

Her dancing was getting better, mostly because she'd been taking ballroom dancing so she would stop stepping on Tony's toes, even though he'd always say he didn't mind with the sweetest and sincerest smiles on his face. Still, it was embarrassing and would most likely come in handy in the future. For what? She didn't know, but it was fun, and she and Antonio enjoyed themselves.

She finally arrived and waved quickly at Marley who grinned in return. It was no secret that Antonio had been extra chipper lately, and it was because he had been reunited with his love. No one told him the truth, no one could be as heartless as to shatter his hope, and it was much easier to indulge his fantasy.

Briskly she walked through the lobby and straight through to the lounge where Tony was sitting dejectedly in his chair, unmoving. Quinn coughed slightly and his head shot up, his eyes wide with elation. He stood up as fast as his achy bones would allow him and engulfed her in a hug which she returned instantly, a vast contrast to their first meeting. He pulled back after a minute and grabbed her hands with his own.

"Oh Liv, I thought you weren't coming." He whispered with immense relief. Quinn just stared at him sadly, it was like this every week.

"I told you, I'm never leaving you again." She promised and was pulled back in to another hug. "Now let's get dancing!" She exclaimed, pulling him over to Artie and winked at him to start the music.

* * *

Quinn was currently in the kitchen helping Sam prepare dinner for that evening. They'd been talking aimlessly for the past few minutes, and now they were currently talking about Sam's living arrangement.

"So my roommate, his name's Mike, just moved out to go live with his girlfriend, Bethany or something. Anyway, I'm left with a two bedroom apartment that I can't afford all by myself and I really hate going through the process of looking for someone new. You never know who you end up with, could be someone crazy, like Chandler's roommate Eddie from Friends. What if I get accused of killing someone's fish!?" His words had become rushed and frantic and he'd ran his hand through his messy blonde hair multiple times, getting flour everywhere. Quinn giggled and Sam glared at her through his mossy eyes. She sobered quickly but couldn't stop some giggles from getting through.

"I'm sorry, but Sam you're being ridiculous." He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He went back to rolling pastries when he breathed in sharply, gesturing wildly with his hands. Quinn's eyes were wide with shock at Sam's seizure like movements. "I think all the flour's got to your brain."

"No! I just had like, the _best _ light bulb moment ever!" The shorter blonde looked on in curiosity, her eyebrow raised slightly in a way that only she could pull off. "You could move in with me!" Quinn pondered it for a moment. They had gotten close over the time that Quinn had been volunteering and hand developed a brother/ sister like relationship. Also, Quinn's current roommate was really creepy. His name was Joe, he was tall, had dreadlocks, and was a serious Jesus lover. Her father would love him, but she swears on her book collection that he showers once a week, if that. You'd smell him before you saw him and it was retched.

Sam was looking at her apprehensively and she realised she'd been thinking without muttering a word for the past couple of minutes. Without second thought she jumped to hug Sam, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course!" she shouted. "You have saved me Sam Evans!" She kissed him on the cheek and released him from her grasp. He looked relieved. "One condition." She proclaimed, poking him in the middle of his chest. "No Avatar. No Star Wars. Capiche?" He frowned, but agreed, it was a small sacrifice he was willing to make if it meant he'd no longer be living by himself. They hugged again and burst out laughing when they realised they'd gotten flour all over themselves.

"What's so funny you two?" A voice asked. The blondes turned around and saw Mercedes standing in the doorway, trying and failing to look stern. _As if Quinn wasn't white enough, _she thought. Sam blushed a deep shade of red at the intrusion, attempting fruitlessly to clean the flour off of him; however without a mirror he was doomed. He wanted to make a good impression on Mercedes, because, well, he may or may not have a teeny weenie crush on her. Sam cleared his throat.

"Oh-uh...N-Nothin." Quinn burst out laughing again as the other woman left the room.

"Oh Sammy you have no game." She said wiping a tear from her eye. He smacked her on the shoulder. "Ow!" she yelled and pouted. "You're no fun." She made eye contact with Sam and saw a glint in his eye that unsettled her. She backed away as she saw him reach in to the bag of flour.

"Really?" He asked mockingly raising his arm.

"No Sam, put the flour down." He didn't. "Sam." She warned he just took a step further. "No, Sam." She backed away until she felt the counter dig in to her back. "Sam!" He threw the flour at her, coating her hair and shoulders. He laughed a real belly laugh until something exploded in his face. He reached a hand up to the gooey substance on his face and realised it was egg. Quinn was holding her stomach in her laughter.

"Oh it's on!" he shouted as he reached for an egg.

* * *

It had been an hour since Quinn and Sam's food fight in the kitchen and whilst the elderly were eating their dinner she went to get cleaned up. Now she sat at a table in the games room playing a game of snakes and ladders with Tony, who currently kept going up the snakes and down the ladders, she played along because it was fun to change it up a bit. It was a simple game that didn't take long to explain if Antonio because confused midway through the game. It had happened before when they were in the middle of a game of chess, he'd been doing fine until at some point he began moving the caste diagonally and the bishop in the 'L' shape the knight moves so they'd scrapped the game and Quinn had scratched it off her mental list of games that were safe to play. So far the safest ones were some card games, checkers, and snakes and ladders.

It saddened Quinn, how this disease could take over and infect the mind of its victims leaving only remnants of who that person used to be. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be for his family. Well, on some level she could, she'd lost her grandmother to cancer when she was a young girl, she didn't understand exactly what was going on but she did understand that, like Antonio, she was vanishing bit by bit, week by week, until finally she was gone, finally at peace. She hoped Mr. Lopez would find peace without having to suffer too much.

She noticed each week that Tony's clothes hung off him that little bit more, his eyes were sunken, and his movements more shaky, even though he was still one hell of a dancer. She knew he didn't have much time left, and remorsefully he knew that too. His one last wish was to make it to his granddaughter's birthday which was less than a month away; it was one thing he could never forget. His granddaughter shared the same birthday as Olivia, it was either irony or fate, but it was a date he held close to his heart and could never forget even with his memories diminishing.

"Is there anything you want for your birthday mi amor?" Quinn stared at him confusedly, her birthday wasn't until May, her eyes widened in realisation, _Olivia._

"I don't need anything." She said and saw Tony was about to object when she spoke again. _"But, _I suppose I couldn't turn down an offer to dance the night away with you." He smiled and reached over to wrap a shaky hand around her own, she squeezed it slightly and placed her other arm on the table.

"Have I told you the story about the fox?" he asked breaking the silence, Quinn smiled and rested her chin on her hand.

"I don't believe you have."


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no see! And that is entirely my fault, and I apologise for the incredibly slow update, I've just been lacking in the inspiration and will department to write this chapter. I don't really have a set plan for this fic as I did with Coffee, which, I'm sure, will cause many a problem. **_**But, **_**hopefully I won't leave too much time between chapters. If any of you have an idea of what you'd like to see, or happen then I'd be insanely grateful. Just to be clear for this chapter I've gone with the canon name of Quinn's sister, which is Francine/Frannie, and she will be played by the lovely Amber Heard (just in case you wanted a visual. It was either her or Natalie Dormer). Oh! Also, Stella Hotels aren't real hotels, well, as far as I'm concerned anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Enchanted

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles__  
__Same old tired, lonely place__  
__Walls of insincerity_

Santana rolled her eyes as she was dragged through the entrance of Stella Hotel by an eager Rachel Berry, her best friend. They'd met during their freshman year at college when they were roommates at a very small loft apartment, along with Kurt Hummel, who is quite flamboyant in every sense of the word. Nevertheless, he has an impeccable eye for fashion which is why he's one of the most sought out fashion designers in the industry, beating the likes of Marc Jacobs, Gucci and Prada. Rachel, on the other hand, is a Broadway starlet, though Diva would be more fitting. Regardless of her inane ability to grate on Santana's nerves all the damn time, and her Me, Myself and I personality, she is a good friend who has been there for Santana time and time again. Also having threatened to go and beat Brittany up for what she did, which Kurt had happily volunteered to do also. They were her best friends and she loves them.

Back to the matter at hand, the three of them were currently attending an event held by Judy Fabray, an entrepreneurial _goddess_, who owned the very successful chain of Stella Hotels, and a multitude of small businesses. She's kind of like the female version of Donald Trump, just with better hair, better clothes, less of a gut, and a kinder heart. This event in particular was to raise money and awareness for paraplegic children and adults, and of course, seeing as it was nearing Christmas, who wouldn't hold a party to celebrate the festivities as well as doing some good? She would hold similar events every few months, each one as extravagant as the other, and each and every one of them managing to raise hundreds of thousands of dollars.

As much as Santana liked helping and donating to charity she really wasn't in the mood to attend tonight's event, what with her relationship suffering a brutal demise and her Abuelo slowly losing his mind. She would much rather spend the evening sitting on her sofa eating ice cream and watching the Real Housewives and donating to the charity from the comfort of her own home. But no, she'd been dragged, cleaned, and dresses by her so called "best friends" who said she needed to get out.

Santana made a beeline for the bar, not wanting to have to endure this night sober. She'd been here a quarter of an hour and she'd already been ditched and she knew for a fact that she was bound to run in to someone and be forced to talk to them eventually. She did have a reputation to uphold.

"My, my, if it isn't Santana Lopez." She heard a voice say from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Sebastian. What an _unpleasant _surprise." She sneered, still turned toward the bar, awaiting her drink. Sebastian Smythe was a rep from her opposing record company, who'd more than likely been the one to poach her newest find.

"Now, now there's no need to be rude, I just came over to offer my condolences." This peeked the Latina's interest, so she turned and looked him directly in the eyes, which, now she'd realised were full of insincerity. _What did you expect? _"You and Brittany were _such _a great couple." He said with slight malice in his tone. Santana forced a smile and just as insincerely said:

"Thanks." She grabbed her drink and walked off with nowhere or no one in mind, just to get away from Sebastian.

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face__  
__All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

As she walked through the crowd she could tell many eyes were on her, she and Brittany's break up, and the blonde's affair had been headline news on every gossip magazine across the country. Multiple gazes shifted from her to the people they were talking to, or a swift jerk of the head to look at any spot on the wall when they'd been caught.

One gaze in particular had her transfixed, so much so that she stopped in her tracks to stare at the masterpiece that was in front of her. All thoughts of the nosy people around her vanished when she saw her face that was sculpted by a strong jaw, high cheek bones, kissable rosy lips, and framed by glowing honey blonde hair. But the most beautiful thing was her eyes, like a swirl of hazel and green and brown with a touch of gold in the current lighting. _God, she's beautiful... and I've been staring at her... but she's been staring at me. _Her expression turned in to a slight thought at the familiarity of the woman in front of her. _Have we met before? _She thought, and began walking in the direction of the hazel-eyed beauty.

* * *

Quinn really hated these events, not that she hated what they were for, it's just that they remind her of the times she was paraded around by her father at his work parties, only there to be shown off. Of course her mother was different, she actually loved and cared for her, but she still felt the need to be what her father would tell her a Fabray needs to be: Poised, Polite, and Passive, the three P's that she despised with a passion. Although, she really did enjoy seeing the ballroom decorated with tinsel, _real _trees, not the awful artificial ones her father used to get, and, of course, the warm glow from the Christmas lights.

Quinn stood at the edge of the big ballroom that was on the hotel's ground floor, observing everyone, they were all dressed to the nine's, either dancing, socializing, or observing, like Quinn. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall blonde with blue eyes, squinting she tried to make out the familiar figure in the distance but without her glasses her attempts would be futile unless the woman moved closer. To her luck, she did, as well as a dapper gentleman who Quinn guessed was the blonde's date. As they passed she got a good look at the other blonde and she soon realised that this was Brittany Pierce, renowned dancer and choreographer, but also as of recently, _cheater, _would most likely be on top of the lists she's known for. She can't think of one reason why her mother would invite someone like her, someone like their father, but Quinn guessed it was to get more donations for the charity, and, as bad as it sounds, to get publicity for the event, seeing as the woman she cheated on, Samantha something or other, would also be here. "Journalism" gold.

"Hey Quinn, you 'kay?" Quinn turned to see her sister Frannie looking at her with a slight smile on her lips, it was then that Quinn realised she'd been staring blankly in to space for the past few minutes and completely blanked out her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn reassured her.

"You sure?" Frannie asked, noticing that something had once again captured her little sister's attention.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"__  
__Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me_

"Yeah." She murmured distractedly, her eyes trained on the parting crowd and the murmurs of people in front of her. Curiously, she watched as a Latina walked through the parted guests, an indifferent expression on the woman's face until she stops abruptly, her eyes locked on Quinn's.

Quinn held the woman's gaze and noticed the other woman tilt her head slightly, her teeth caught absentmindedly on her plump bottom lip, as if she recognised Quinn. There's a spark of recognition in her eyes as she suddenly makes her way over to the Quinn, who was since standing alone after Frannie left to converse with people who would actually respond.

The Latina continued in her direction until she was standing right in front of her, smirking slightly.

* * *

_The playful conversation starts__  
__Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy_

"Have we met?" Santana asked the blonde in front of her, who looked slightly affronted by Santana's presence.

"No, I'm pretty sure you would remember me." The blonde said with a smirk of her own. Santana found the cockiness of her statement quite alluring.

"Huh, well, my mom told me not to talk to strangers but you don't seem scary." She said with a wink, eliciting a giggle from the girl in front her, _fuck that was cute, _she thought. Racking her brain, she searched for anything that could get the girl to giggle like that again when she came across the perfect pick-up line. "Are you lost?" She asked, the blonde just furrowed her brow adorably; looking like the epitome of confusion at the abrupt 180 Santana has seemed to do. "Because heaven is a long way from here." She finishes smoothly and listens to the unreserved laughter that the blonde is letting out.

"Oh my God, that was terrible." She giggles, wiping a tear from her eye. Santana just grinned and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Santana."

"Quinn." The blonde replied, shaking her hand. They both smile warmly at each other, having both felt a kind of electric shock at the connection of their hand.

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonder struck,_

"Would you like to dance?" The Latina, who'd introduced herself as Santana asked. Quinn nodded in reply and took Santana's hand and led her to the dance floor whilst thanking the Lord that she'd been taking classical dance lessons so she'd be able to waltz freely with Tony at the home.

When they reached a fairly spacious part on the dance floor, they began dancing, Santana taking the lead seeing as Quinn was a novice and unbeknownst to the blonde Santana had been ballroom dancing since she could say it. The stepped in time to the song, which Quinn realised was one of her favourites: 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift. She found it quite fitting, seeing as her encounter with Santana was rather Enchanting.

_**"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**__**  
**__**I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home**__**  
**__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**__**  
**__**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**__**  
**__**I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone**__**  
**__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**__**  
**__**I was enchanted to meet you."**_

They're bodies are pressed together in the most intimate of ways, their movements in time as if they'd been dance partners for years, they seemed to just _click._ Quinn pulled back and looked in to Santana's dark coffee coloured eyes, that seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on where she'd seen them before. There was a spark between them that didn't go unnoticed by the two women, or to Mrs. Judy Fabray who'd been watching her daughter from a distance with the tiniest of smiles on her face.

* * *

_This is me praying that this was the very first page__  
__Not where the story line ends__  
__My thoughts will echo your name,_

Santana gazed in to Quinn's hazel-green eyes, getting lost in the depths of magnificence before her. And as much fun as she was having dancing with Quinn. _God, Quinn. Quinn. _Her name was engrained in her mind, like an echo, and they'd only just met. She pulled Quinn closer and leaned in so she could whisper in to her ear.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Quinn looked sceptical, but complied with a simple,

"Sure." And with that Santana gripped Quinn's hand with her own and led her out of the ballroom, through the lobby, and to her car, very aware to keep her head down as to not attain the attention of the unwanted.

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

Quinn let herself be guided by Santana through the streets of New York, silently observing the festive lights and last minute shoppers; it was two days away after all. They'd parked a few blocks away and Quinn was utterly confused about what the Latina's plans were, that is until she saw she was being led in the direction of the Empire State building. Curiously she looked over at Santana, who was still holding her hand, she smiled, it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, but the Latina wasn't giving anything away.

Soon enough they were at the entrance, it was around 10 at night so it was still pretty busy, though Quinn realised she was being led past the queue towards a security guard, who upon nearing, was smiling warmly at Santana as if he knew her.

"Hey Rem." The Latina greeted.

"Good evening Miss. Lopez." _Lopez? _Quinn thought as a nagging at the back of her mind told her she should know this gorgeous person beside her.

"You think you could help us out?" She asked, he looked between them with a raised eyebrow, finally settling his gaze on Quinn. As friendly as the man known as Rem seemed, Quinn still squirmed uncomfortably under the man's scrutiny.

"Of course." He said warmly, letting the couple through, much to the chagrin of the other people who had been waiting in line, but one stern look from the security guard stopped their pestering.

In the elevator the two women were bathed in an un-awkward silence, both oddly comfortable enough in the other's company. Quinn was the first to break the silence.

"Soo, where'd you learn to dance?"

"Mi Abuelo taught me from when I was a toddler. He loved to dance, and he would be damned if his little Santanita would grow up with two left feet. His words not mine." Quinn giggled. "What about you?" Santana enquired.

"Oh, uh-, something happened recently and it's made me learn that stepping on people's toes literally, not metaphorically, really isn't the way to go." She laughed at herself.

"Well my toes are unscathed so I think it's safe to say you're pretty good." She said, nudging Quinn's hip with her own, causing the blonde to blush.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"How long have you been in New York?" Quinn stared the Latina in the eye, thinking the question over and remembering when her parents went through the divorce how her mother couldn't stand to be in the house her father had bought anymore so they'd left a few months after everything was finalised.

"About five or six years." I'm originally from San Francisco." Santana looked impressed.

"That's quite the move."

"Yeah, well, my mom wanted a change of scenery." She explained vaguely, not wanting to give her life story to a practical stranger. "What about you?" she asked in hope of taking the spotlight off of her.

"I moved here after I graduated high school, so I'd say around six year's maybe." Quinn nodded and before any more questions could be asked the elevator dinged and the doors opened and Quinn once again let herself be led by the hand behind and eager Santana.

What she saw took her breath away. Never had she seen the New York skyline at night with all the lights sparkling, cars rushing in blurs of red and white lights, the night sky illuminated by millions of stars. She was well and truly wonderstruck gazing in awe at the magnificent view in front of her and committing it to memory, unaware of the pair of brown orbs staring intently at her.

* * *

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

Santana openly stared at the beautiful blonde in front of her; she knew bringing her here would be a good idea. She'd just felt this spark ignite within her when she'd first laid eyes on Quinn and that spark had since risen and had evolved in to a subtle warmth in her chest that she could see herself getting used to, regardless of only knowing the blonde for a short amount of time.

"It's stunning." Santana heard Quinn say breathlessly, obviously still awed by what she was seeing.

"Yeah it is." She agreed, only she was staring at Quinn, not at the view.

Quinn turned around and locked eyes with Santana, and ever so slowly she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on to Santana's lips. When the pair locked eyes they both had the same thought running through their minds.

_I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

Santana arrived home gone midnight, back to a dark and empty apartment, only for the first time she didn't feel her heart constrict painfully. Instead, she had a sappy grin on her face and her heart felt lifter with glee. After spending another hour on top of the Empire State Building, soaking up the scene in front of them, getting to know one another, Santana had secured Quinn's number with the promise that she'd be calling soon. At that thought she felt her phone vibrate in her clutch so she reached for it and saw the screen flash with Quinn's name and a picture she'd taken of the blonde with the NYC skyline as a backdrop. She opened the text and smiled.

**Quinn: I had a great time, see you soon?**

**Santana: Absolutely (: **

Santana sighed happily but couldn't help but think; _Please don't be in love with someone else._

* * *

Quinn crept through the door of her sister's apartment, where she'd be spending the holidays, as quietly as she could in the dark. She slowly pushed the door closed until it clicked silently.

"Late night?" Quinn jumped at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Christ, Fran, you scared me." She said clutching her chest. Her sister looked at her with a smirk and a raised eye brow that was so very similar to her own expression.

"So, who was she?" Quinn shook her head at Frannie's lack of tact.

"Her name's Santana." She replied, a shy grin ghosting her features along with a slight blush.

"You two sure left quickly, I never took to as a person who fu-"

"Frannie!" Quinn cut her off, yelling as quietly as she could. "We didn't _do _anything. She took me to the Empire State Building and we kissed, once." Quinn argued, though she was wearing a dreamy expression at the thought of Santana. She sighed wistfully and thought; _Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

* * *

_I was Enchanted to meet you._

* * *

**Song lyrics used throughout chapter: 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift.**


End file.
